Visual Conventions
TTD Create Conventions category: Wiki Conventions, Naming Conventions, Visual Conventions. Keep here ftm so we all know the conventions as we make them Wiki All should Use the code format as should All equations = also formulas All original definitions should use the template. Any word or phrase you define should go into the Glossary with a templated backlink using the s parameter. Prefer bulleted lists *They briefly define and compare *They can perform navigation *They draw visual attention Only use numbered lists when #The items must go in sequence #One after another #And could not be rearranged without ruining sense Categories are for browsing, not navigation. Prefer categories: *When there are many (20+) subpages *When we want multiple looks / searching into subpages Prefer direct links for navigation when *There are a small number of items (8 or less) *You want explanation to accompany the links *The items related are assorted Templates Prefer templates over direct markups. It makes site management much easier. Templates should have the following parameters: *All templates should have an s Parameter to change the string. * should have an N parameter also. *XEffect or XProperty templates should have an X parameter also. *N or X should default blank, but spacing for them should be in s *The goal is to make the entire displayed string changeable via parameters Templates should be marked up: * for , including their parameters * for , including their parameters * for . The following clause in text should also be enclosed with Cond * should never be used in a template. It is reserved for one time in text when a term is first defined, and once in the Glossary (if it is included there) There should be only one Root Template for each term: *For a general word, choose the singlular. The only time to make the Root Template different is when the term is itself conjugated, e.g. *Most official terms are Capitalized *Make the Plural template Here is an example of a marked up template } }}} Use Template:PrevNext to handle ordered pages within a category. There are CatX templates to automatically category pages. Use them instead of adding pages to categories. Better yet, use the TEMPLATE blah templates. If you are adding an Effect, the use The TEMPLATE blah templates save you typing, create uniformity, and are already pre-marked up and categorized. Order Something to the left means: a Parameter or Pre-Condition. Something to the right means: a Modifier or Multiplier Numbers A number N appearing to the right of something means "N of these": *Effect N - Repeat the Effect N times *Icon N - Repeat or Require this N times A number N appearing to the left of something means that is its value: *N Icon - Icon has the value N, e.g. 1 Life A number +-X appearing to the left of something means modify its value: *X Effect - X is a parameter to the Effect *X Icon - Modify Icon by X, i.e. +2 Life adds two to Life Icons Category:Interface